


A Game of Tony with a Game of Thrones

by chasind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Poor Tony, Slight OOC, Tony Has Issues, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasind/pseuds/chasind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is obsessed with Game of Thrones to the point that he never misses an episode; however, an urgent mission calls him away from the television screen so he has to record the new one. When he gets back, all he wants to do is watch it.</p><p>Tony, on the otherhand, doesn't understand why Steve is so into the show. So against his better judgement, he decides to give it a try with Steve. Unfortunately for him, the first episode he watches is "The Rains of Castamere". </p><p>Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Tony with a Game of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know where the idea for this fic came from, but here it is. Do take note that most of this was done in the wee hours of the morning due to my insomnia. During these hours, my brain isn’t really one hundred percent coherent so if there’s an OOCness happening around, I apologize. I do hope you get to enjoy it at the very least though. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh btw, I have no beta for this so blatantly ignore mistakes.

 

“Tony, you almost died out there… again!”

 

“Really Steve, you tend to over exaggerate. I appreciate the concern, I really do, but for the last forty seven times – well actually, forty-eight if you include Chitauri invasion…” Tony drawled off, cocking his head to the side in contemplation. “Huh, yes well the last forty-eight times you have said that to me, I still managed to get home at the end of the day still pretty much alive and kicking, so why don’t you take a chill pill. I’m fine. It’s fine. We’re all fine.”

 

“Tony, I’m serious,” Steve replied with a very stern tone.

 

“Cap, I’m fine. I’m a superhero. I’m supposed to take risks. That’s kind of the point of _being_ a superhero.”

 

And so, Captain America and Iron Man continued their nth argument as they both waltzed in their suite floor via the balcony. Not a small feat considering Tony had to carry Steve all the way up to the penthouse (which by the way, was fifty storeys high, thank you very much).

 

From an ordinary citizen, it would seem weird to see these two famed superheroes bickering with one another. But for any other Avenger, it’s just another typical day in the Stark-Rogers relationship extravaganza, a term invented by Clint (much to Steve and Tony’s displeasure) that eventually stuck with the group.

 

“Tony, one of these days, you are going to get hurt and I won’t be able to take it,” Steve said, exasperated as he took off his cowl and chucked his shield towards the couch.

 

“What won’t you be able to take?” Tony asked, confused.

 

The billionaire snapped his fingers immediately afterwards, causing robot arms from the ceiling and floor to come out and extract the Iron Man suit from his body. It was a new thing he invented and installed after finding out that manually removing his armor after every mission was really annoying.

 

Steve turned to face Tony and leveled him with a really serious glare. “When you’re in a hospital with grave injuries Tony. I don’t think… I can handle that so please...”

 

Tony stared at Steve momentarily, the blonde’s words slowly finally sinking in. He sighed and approached his boyfriend, engulfing him in a really huge hug.

 

“I promise… I’m not going anywhere okay, Cap? I’m not going to leave you,” Tony said before giving Steve a small, gentle kiss on the cheeks.

 

“Tony,” Steve trailed off, obviously not convinced with Tony’s words. But he couldn’t help but look down at Tony’s face and giving him his megawatt smile to show just how he appreciated that.

 

“No, I’m fucking serious Steve. If I ever do metaphorically speaking, kick the bucket as you like to say, do you think that’ll stop me? I’m a genius, remember? I’d find a way from across the grave to bring myself back to you,” Tony said triumphantly.

 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that before wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and giving him a rather deep kiss.

 

See, this is how they usually ended their countless arguments. And before long, if Tony’s hypothesis was correct, they were going to head inside their bedroom and have mind-blowingly good sex now. Tony couldn’t help but snicker inside his head. He’s never been wrong with that hypothesis so far.

 

Unfortunately for him, there’s always a first time for everything.

 

“Steve? Are you there?” a tall woman asked as she entered the room, the doors hissing, announcing her arrival. She was obviously oblivious to Tony’s presence until she saw them both making out in the center of the living room. “Whoops! Tony! Sorry, I didn’t see you there!” the woman said as she quickly shielded her eyes with her palm.

 

Quite annoyed with being interrupted, Tony grumbled quietly as he quickly disentangled himself from Steve and straightened himself out.

 

It’s not that he was afraid of PDA, no. In fact, he was a firm supporter of public displays of affection. He wasn’t too overtly bothered with people seeing him casually show his love for Captain America. In fact, they’re practically out as far as the public is concerned.

 

Tony could remember the initial frenzy and uproar it caused. Steve, of course was a bit more withdrawn and embarrassed at first, but actions speak louder than words after all. And most people eventually came to embrace the two superheroes as a couple when the Avengers rescued the world more times than they could count on their fingers. They’ve been caught kissing several times in public during their dates actually.

 

So no, Tony doesn’t really, pretty much, give a fuck who sees them making out; however, it sure is weird to have your ex-girlfriend catch you in the act.

 

“Pepper, what are you doing here?” Tony coughed. He was surprised to see his ex here on _their_ floor.

 

There wasn’t any bad blood between them though. After the break-up, Tony was glad that he and Pepper still managed to stay as really good friends. In fact, she was the one who pushed Tony into pursuing Steve, knowing very well that the billionaire was harboring some really strong feelings deep down inside for the super soldier.

 

Still, it doesn’t make getting caught in the act by her a little less awkward.

 

“Are you two done yet?” Pepper asked, from behind her hands, still unsure if the coast was clear or not.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Steve answered meekly, a really huge blush growing in his cheeks. Unlike Tony, he was not very fond of PDA.

 

Pepper sneaked a peek from behind her hands and put her hands down when she saw that the two were obviously done. She then gave them both a smile.

 

“So Pepper,” Tony began as he placed his hands behind him and took a few steps forward. “To what do we owe this pleasure of a visit?” he asked, stopping in between her and his boyfriend.

 

“Actually Tony, I have business with Steve,” she replied giving him a look before turning her attention towards the blonde.

 

“Steve??” Tony asked as he also looked at the blonde in surprise. _What could she possibly want with his Steve? Surely, she’s not-_

 

“Relax Tony,” Pepper cut him off, knowing exactly what was going through his head at that particular moment. “I just came by to tell him that I’ve managed to record the episode he requested,” she added before looking back at Steve, who perked up suddenly from those words.

 

“You did?” Steve asked Pepper, thoroughly excited.

 

“Recorded what episode?” Tony asked, not following this trail of conversation.

 

“He asked me to record the latest episode of Game of Thrones.”

 

“Oh that,” Tony snorted, rolling his eyes at the answer.

 

He completely forgot that Steve was utterly obsessed with that show. He caught the blonde one afternoon with the entire series sprawled out on the coffee table. Initially, the billionaire was curious but when Steve nonchalantly mentioned it was set in some sort of medieval fantasyland, Tony Stark’s interest died completely. He remembered that Steve couldn’t be bothered too much when he was reading the books. Heck, he even brought a few copies with him during missions so he could read them on the way home. And _don’t_ even get him started on Steve fanboying over the television series.

 

“Wait a minute... Don’t tell me you are into them as well?” Tony asked Pepper, looking utterly bewildered over the prospect of Pepper being into medieval fantasy lore. When they were together, she never showed any interest whatsoever… Considering that the books were already released back then.

 

Pepper just smiled at him, reveling in the look that Tony was giving her right now. “Why yes, I am Tony. They’re quite a good read,” she answered.

 

“Huh,” Tony said as he crossed his arms against his chest. “That’s weird. You never showed any interest when we-”

 

“Did you watch them already, Miss Potts?” Steve interjected loudly, cutting off Tony’s line of questioning.

 

Tony couldn’t help but snap his head towards Steve, startled over being interrupted… and one so loudly at that.

 

“Steve! How many times have I told you to just call me Pepper?” she laughed in response.

 

“Around eighty-nine times. I counted,” Tony grunted.

 

“But anyway, yes I did! And I believe I cried for about an hour or two,” Pepper added, looking at Steve with a touch of embarrassment.

 

“Why on earth would you cry?” Tony asked from the side.

 

“You did? I don’t think I’ll be able to handle The Red Wedding!” Steve said nervously.

 

“The red what?” Tony asked, his attention back at Steve.

 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it Steve. If you can get through a number of alien invasions, I’m sure you’ll survive!” Pepper replied.

 

“Okay, I know you two are just ignoring me right now,” Tony muttered, not liking that he couldn’t get a word in this particular conversation.

 

“But it’s The Red Wedding! How can I not get any emotional?”

 

“Guys, I would like-”

 

“Well Steve, if you don’t shed any tears, I would just like to inform you that being stuck in the ice for that long probably froze your heart as well,” Pepper joked.

 

“People, I swear-”

 

Steve just laughed at that, once again cutting of Tony’s remark. “But was it really brutal?” he asked immediately.

 

“Pepper, don’t you dare answe-”

 

“Oh yes! It nearly gave me heart attack Steve! But I don’t want to spoil too much since you haven’t watched it yet.”

 

“I can’t wait! I’ll go watch it right-”

 

“GENIUS, BILLIONAIRE, PLAYBOY, PHILANTHROPIST!” Tony suddenly shouted out causing both Pepper and Steve to stop and stare at him. “Thank you for finally realizing I am still in the room,” Tony said as he mock bowed to the two of them.

 

Pepper couldn’t help but roll her eyes, used to Tony’s behavior. “Anyway Steve,” she turned her attention back towards the other man, “I left the recording already programmed into the flat screen with Jarvis’ help. All you have to do is just press play and you’re good to go.”

 

“Thank you Miss Po... I mean, Pepper. I really appreciate it,” Steve said with a smile.

 

She stepped up towards Steve and patted his shoulder with fondness. “It was no problem. I hope you enjoy it. Do let me know what you think of it afterwards, okay?” she asked him as she began to exit the room.

 

“What? No goodbye for lil’ old me?” Tony quipped as he watched her walk out of the room.

 

“Goodbye Tony! I’ll see you in a couple of days in the board meeting,” she hollered. She didn’t even glance backwards at Tony as she stepped out into the elevator, the doors hissing behind her as they closed.

 

“Oh sure, go ahead and burst in here and ruin the fun,” Tony grumbled to himself as he continued to glare at the elevator doors, knowing full well that Pepper was already gone. After his displeasure was thoroughly sated, he turned to see Steve fiddling with the remote on the couch.

 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, exasperated.

 

“I’m going to watch the new episode that Miss Potts recorded Tony,” Steve answered, not bothering to look back at Tony as he turned on the television.

 

Tony walked off towards the television screen, blocking it partially from Steve’s view.

 

“Uhh, Tony, do you mind getting out of the way?” Steve asked, annoyed.

 

“Okay first of all, it is Pepper not Miss Potts. And secondly, why?” Tony asked as he glared at Steve.

 

“What do you mean why?” Steve asked as he sat up straight, confused why Tony was making such a fuss.

 

“We just came from a mission. We’re usually already in bed at this time doing stuff,” Tony said as he made some rather crude gestures with his hand that Steve pretty much understood instantly.

 

Yeah, he was one hundred percent sure that finger represented a penis. He knew that because said finger was going in and out of an ‘O’ Tony made with his other hand. All the while with Tony gyrating his hips in unison.

 

Unfortunately for Tony, Steve was not in the mood right now.

 

“But I want to watch the show,” Steve said sadly, looking back at Tony with a pout.

 

Tony couldn’t believe Steve just pulled _the_ pout on him. He knew better than to fight against that.

 

With a heavy sigh, he made his way towards Steve and plopped unceremoniously beside him. A few seconds later, he was snuggled under Steve’s arms leaving the blonde rather flabbergasted.

 

“Uhh Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked as he stared at his boyfriend in confusion.

 

“I’m snuggling up to my boyfriend while we watch together,” Tony answered.

 

“Really? You want to watch with me?” Steve asked, shocked but excited over Tony showing interest in Game of Thrones.

 

“I’m curious to find out why you like it so much,” Tony replied, looking at Steve. And to find out how you could choose this show over having sex with me.

 

The blonde just smiled as he gave Tony a rather loving kiss on the forehead. Steve then pressed play as he continued snuggling with Tony on the couch.

 

It wasn’t more than ten seconds into the show’s _“Previously on Game of Thrones”_ when Steve paused the video and stood up towards the television screen.

 

“Why’d you pause the video? And why are you standing up?” Tony asked, one eyebrow up in response to Steve’s actions.

 

“Uhh… I was going to explain to you the characters and what’s happened,” Steve replied, his pointed finger up and ready to point at the screen.

 

“Okay, but why?” Tony asked as he shook his head.

 

“Because it’s a rather complicated storyline and there’s around a hundred characters on the show,” Steve answered.

 

“Uh-huh,” Tony replied, not looking particularly amused. “Look Rogers, I’m a multi-billion dollar genius. I think I can pretty much figure out things as we go along.”

 

“But-”

 

“Steve, it’ll be fine. It’ll just be like an alien attack. I’ll adapt to the characters and storyline while we watch. Shouldn’t be too difficult,” Tony added as he waved his hand in dismissal over Steve’s insinuation that Tony needed help in understanding one episode. _Please._

 

“Well, if you’re sure…”

 

“I’m quite sure sweetheart, now snuggle back here with me and just play the damn thing.”

 

-

 

“Okay, who’s this dashing young gentleman on the screen?”

 

“That would be Robb Stark.”

 

“A Stark? Well fucking hell, this author has taste in names! He’s not a bad looking fellow… He kinda looks like me too – in a weird, medieval type of way. I bet the author thought of me while writing this character huh? Bet he’s a fan of Stark industries! Steve, why is your face suddenly so pale?”

 

“Oh, uhhh nothing, nothing,” Steve answered, looking away from Tony.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve, not believing that nothing was wrong. “Anyway, I’m presuming that’s his mother?”

 

“Yes, that’s Lady Catelyn.”

 

“Well she’s a rather intense woman. She sorta reminds me of Natasha. Especially with that hair color.”

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“And they’re planning on invading this Tywin fellow?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“See? This isn’t too hard!” Tony barked and laughed over how easily he was getting this story.

 

He didn’t notice that Steve was shaking his head at him.

 

-

 

“Wow, Steve that’s a big ass wolf.”

 

“That’s called a direwolf,” Steve said matter-of-factly.

 

“There’s a joke in there somewhere,” Tony replied, eyes alit with mischief.

 

“Don’t start. _Please_.”

 

“Oh you’re no fun Spangles.”

 

-

 

“Wow, so this Robb Stark is some sort of a player too? Not taking any of this lord’s daughters for a wife? Huh, someone’s been reading too much tabloid stories on Tony Stark.”

 

“Tony, shh…”

 

“Oh wow, this Lord Frey has a lot of wives and grand daughters.”

 

“Tony…”

 

“Hey, those two redhead twins looks like that princess from Brave. You know that animated movie we watched a couple of months ago with the gang. She had this really bow and then her mother got turned into a bear and-” Tony didn’t get to finish his train of thought when he saw that Steve was glaring at him to be quiet.

 

“Okay okay Rogers, I’ll shut up now!” Tony said as he sunk back into the couch.

 

And when Lord Frey forgot one of his grand daughter’s names, Tony couldn’t help but burst into a long, deep laugh.

 

-

 

“Ooooh, blondie here is totally eye fucking long haired douchebag over there!” Tony pointed out as they watched Daenerys and her gang onscreen. “They are so going to fuck, aren’t they? Tell me they’re going to fuck Steve!”

 

“Tony, no, I’m not spoiling anything!”

 

“Okay, blondie’s right hand man needs to taking a chill pill and relax with long haired douchebag.”

 

“Shh.. They’re talking in Valyrian now! I need to focus Tony.”

 

“Valyrian? Sounds more like gibberish to me. And oh, there’s that eye fucking again. Actually they’re kinda hot together as a couple. I totally support them. What’s her name again?”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen, you go get him gurrrrl!” Tony cheered at the screen, totally ignoring Steve’s groan.

 

-

 

“Can’t we skip this?”

 

“What? No. This is important Tony. We can’t skip any scene.”

 

“But this fat guy Sam and this dame are so boring.”

 

“Stop it Stark.”

 

“Hold on. Did this girl just call Sam a wizard because he fucking reads a book? Tell me that did not just happen.”

 

“Okay… That did not just happen.”

 

“Huh. Well we’re all apparently wizards now then… But if all you need to be a wizard is to read books, then that means I’m like a high wizard since I invent stuff huh?” Tony excitedly asked Steve.

 

“Tonyyyyyyy…” Steve groaned as he covered his face with his hands in exasperation.

 

“That is high wizard Tony to you Spangles,” Tony scoffed, slapping his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Well shit, that kinda makes me like Gandalf… or Dumbledore! No! _Voldermort_!”

 

-

 

“Wow, I’m getting serious Loki vibes from this small girl’s haircut.”

 

“That’s Arya. She’s Robb Stark’s little sister,” Steve explained.

 

“Well isn’t that cute. And who’s this grumpy Thor-ish guy traveling with her?”

 

“That’s Sandor Clegane. Not really a good guy. He’s delivering Arya back to Robb and her mother.”

 

“Oooh, she’s threatening Thor!”

 

“Yeah, she has a rebellious streak in her.”

 

“Whoa! Steve, she just knocked that old man with a club. I take it back, she’s not Loki. She’s definitely Natasha. Looks innocent but secretly deadly.”

 

-

 

“Steve…”

 

“Yes Tony?”

 

“Why is that mousy looking boy in a wheelbarrow?”

 

“Uhhh… It’s a long story.”

 

“No matter, don’t tell me. Don’t really care at the moment,” Tony said as waved his hand in the air in dismissal.

 

-

 

“Oooh scrappy looking hunters. I take it they’re the wildlings?”

 

“Oh yeah. Wow. Surprised you pick that up!” Steve said as he glanced at Tony with astonishment.

 

“I told you, I’m a genius!” Tony smirked.

 

Steve laughed and replied, “Indeed you are,” then giving Tony a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

-

 

“And now we’re back to Natasha and Thor - who is eating like a caveman.”

 

“I take it you like Arya, Tony?” Steve asked with a laugh.

 

“Of course. She’s like a badass. And she knows Thor’s weakness and she’s throwing it at his face. Nope, I change my mind again. She’s definitely Loki with all that mind psychology shit going on,” Tony answered as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

 

Tony and Steve watched silently as Arya calmly threatened The Hound that she was going to stab him through the eye with a sword one day.

 

“Natasha… She’s definitely, _definitely_ Natasha,” Tony said after that scene was done.

 

-

 

“What the _fuck_ is a Hodor?”

 

-

 

“Good god, wheelbarrow boy has some weird power shit! Steve if you mentioned there was actual magic here, I would have watched this with you ages ago!”

 

“Actually, the magic stuff just happened recently,” Steve answered.

 

“No matter. Oh poor Jon has to kill this guy? Well that’s just unfair! They’re not even giving him a choice!”

 

“They’re wildlings Tony. Emphasis on the wild.”

 

“Uh oh. The wildlings are on to him now. Holy shit, sword fights!”

 

“Tony, be quiet! Focus on the action!” Steve barked, not that Tony followed him.

 

“Oh wheelbarrow boy is using his powers now! Awesome. Go and help Jon Snow! Come on hmppphhh,” Tony drawled off as Steve suddenly covered his mouth in attempt to shut him up.

 

-

 

“Steve, what the hell did you just do!?” Tony shouted.

 

“I don’t know. I was just trying to brighten up the screen because I couldn’t see the sword fighting that clearly,” Steve rambled on as he frantically pressed random buttons on the remote.

 

“You’ve managed to not only turn off the television, but managed to lit the fireplace as well,” Tony said as he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“It’s not my fault they shot that sword fighting scene at night and I can’t see it,” Steve said wearily as he continued pressing random buttons. A second later, the speakers around the living room started playing radio.

 

“Steve, honey, I’ll handle all the electronics from now on okay?” Tony said as he gently grabbed the remote from Steve’s hands as he patted his boyfriend’s cheek in amusement.

 

“Okay,” Steve said, embarrassed.

 

Tony just smiled at him as he pressed a button to bring things back to normal.

 

-

 

“Isn’t she a little too young to be married? Talk about pedophilia.”

 

“What’s pedophilia?” Steve asked beside him, looking absolutely clueless.

 

“Forget that word Steve.”

 

“But what is-”

 

“Forget. It.”

 

-

 

“I can’t believe you!”

 

“Can’t believe me what?”

 

“Aren’t you sad one bit?”

 

“Is there a reason I should be?”

 

“Cause they’re brothers Tony and they’re being forced to separate from each other!” Steve replied, appalled that Tony apparently had no feelings.

 

“Steve, you’re over reacting. They’re just protecting each other. It’s for the better.”

 

“But-”

 

“Sweetheart, do you mind? I’m _trying_ to watch here.”

 

-

 

“Oh there’s that eyefucking again between blondie and long haired douchebag. They are _so_ gonna fuck.”

 

-

 

“Hey Steve, do you want some tea?”

 

“Huh?” Steve asked, not wanting to really tear his eyes from the screen. This was it. This was the scene he was waiting for all day.

 

“I asked if you wanted some tea!” Tony shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Oh sure! Please!” Steve hollered back, eyes pretty much glued to the television screen.

 

“One tea for Capsicles, coming right up!” Tony shouted back.

 

Steve ignored Tony’s remark as he focused on the banquet scene. He didn’t want to miss anything right now. This was the one scene in the books that made him cry.

 

How could he forget that? After all, Tony caught him tearing up in their bed and constantly teased him about it ever since. But he didn’t care, The Red Wedding is about to come to an end.

 

And there it was, Lady Catelyn turning oh so suspicious. His heart was pounding so fast already and the bloodshed hasn’t started yet.

 

Arya and The Hound just arrived.

 

_Oh no…_

 

And there’s Lady Catelyn discovering Roose Bolton is wearing a chainmail underneath his clothing. And it’s just Steve’s luck that Tony decides to pop in with his tea in hand at that scene.

 

“Here’s your tea Steve. I know how you like it with just a little- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Tony shouted as he watched this guy stab the very pregnant Talisa in the womb.

 

“Tony! Be careful!” Steve nearly jumped as the tea spilled onto the couch beside him.

 

Tony of course, was ignoring him. He was too transfixed on the carnage happening onscreen. “He just stabbed a pregnant lady! Multiple times!”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!” Tony screamed as the arrows suddenly started raining onto Robb Stark’s men.

 

Steve couldn’t help but switch glances between Tony and the TV screen.

 

“No! no, no, no, no, no! Arya get the fuck out of there! She can’t… I mean this is…” Tony screamed in hysterics.

 

“Tony…”

 

“They killed the wolf!” Tony shouted at Steve, eyes burning with fury and betrayal. “Steve, they killed the wolf! These heartless, cruel bastards!”

 

“Tony, okay, calm down,” Steve said as he tried to calm his boyfriend down.

 

“Shit. Talisa’s actually dead! Wait. Catleyn’s still alive! GO CATELYN! COME ON, YOU CAN DO THIS!” Tony shouted as he turned his gaze back towards the screen.

 

Steve just sat there in silence. He has never seen Tony quite this worked up. It was strangely amusing… and attractive if he may add so coyly.

 

“Holy fucking shit! He just stabbed Robb! He killed him! Steve he killed him!” Tony cried as he pointed at the TV screen. “Why would they do that?! HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THEY KILLED LADY CATELYN TOO!”

 

“Tony…”

 

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this,” Tony muttered to himself before turning his gaze back at Steve. “You! How could you let me watch that? And you didn’t say anything when I said that Robb Stark looked like me! You had me keep going on and on with that and you didn’t say anything! You could have warned me!” he shouted as he stomped Steve on the foot and punched him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, oww. Tony, you need to calm down,” Steve said as he grabbed Tony’s arms to steady the smaller man.

 

“Steve, what the fucking hell was that?!” Tony asked him.

 

“That was The Red Wedding,” Steve explained.

 

“I am perfectly aware of that, thank you very much,” Tony snapped as he turned his attention to the show’s closing credits. “Holy shit. They massacred Robb Stark! They massacred a Stark! This is unacceptable!”

 

“Tony, what on earth are you talking about now?”

 

“Was that scene in the books?” Tony asked him.

 

Steve looked at him for a moment, not really sure where Tony was going with this but still he answered Tony’s question with a nod.

 

“Right,” Tony scowled before turning to his phone. “Well, I’m pretty sure there must be a reason I could somehow sue the author for emotional trauma or damage or whatever,” he said as he browsed through his contacts looking for a competent lawyer.

 

“Tony!” Steve said, standing up at Tony’s suggestion. “You cannot be serious with suing the author!”

 

“Oh you bet your perfect, muscular ass I can. In fact, I’m already calling my lawyer to get this settled – that is if she ever answers her goddamn phone,” Tony growled into the phone.

 

“Tony, you can’t sue George Martin!”

 

“Give me one good reason not to, Rogers! He killed a Stark for crying out loud. I don’t care if it’s fiction, that’s still my name!”

 

“Actually, he beheaded Robb’s father in the first season,” Steve murmured quietly.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“And he had Bran fall from a tower, which is why he’s crippled and in a wheelbarrow,” Steve added.

 

He knew he’s just adding more fuel into Tony’s fire, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring his mouth to shut up.

 

“He is a _monster_!” Tony vehemently said as he redialed the lawyer on the phone.

 

Steve huffed. He had to do something. Anything really to stop Tony from causing problems. “JARVIS! Can you bring up the picture please!” the blonde shouted over the room.

 

“Certainly Mr. Rogers,” a British voice filled through the room as the television screen switched back on to display a man’s picture.

 

“Uhh… Why am I looking at a picture of Santa Claus exactly? Can someone please explain that?” Tony asked, confused.

 

“That’s the author Tony,” Steve sighed.

 

“ _That_ is George Martin?” Tony shouted, almost dropping his phone in the process.

 

“Yes,” Steve said, crossing his arms.

 

“Jesus Christ. He looks exactly like St. Nick! Tell me you’re fucking with me. This really couldn’t be the same guy who wrote that horrific bloodshed of a wedding!” Tony glared at Steve. When he saw that the blonde wasn’t budging, he figured that it was true. “Well fucking hell.” Tony sighed before narrowing his eyes again at Steve. “Wait a minute. You don’t expect me to drop this just because he looks like Santa Claus do you?” he asked angrily.

 

“Actually, I do,” Steve replied, not budging one bit.

 

“No, definitely not,” Tony said.

 

And then Steve pouted.

 

“Oh no. That’s not going to work on me Rogers. Not this fucking time,” Tony growled, although not as intense and menacing as he liked. That pout after all had some weird hold on him.

 

Steve’s response to that was to pout even harder.

 

Tony just stared at his blonde boyfriend. He never thought that his pout couldn’t get any cuter and more irresistible. Well apparently he was wrong, because the next thing he knew, he ended the call and chucked his phone on the coffee table in defeat. He then plopped back onto the sofa in exhaustion.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked with concern as he sat beside Tony.

 

The billionaire peeked from the corner of his eye and saw that there was a hint of a smile on his boyfriend’s face. No doubt still in glee over his victory of Tony’s persistence with the lawsuit.

 

“I’m fine… Just tired… And I mean that physically, not to mention emotionally,” Tony said as he covered his face with his hands.

 

“Tired really?” Steve asked playfully. He traced his fingers over Tony’s thighs causing the smaller man to look at Steve. “Too tired to do stuff in bed?”

 

“Oh no, not too tired for that,” Tony smiled mischievously as he faced Steve who kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“And Tony,” Steve said as he broke off the kiss, “I know this wasn’t really your thing, but still, thank you for watching this with me. Really meant a lot.”

 

“Yeah, well don’t go asking me to watch the next one. I am done. I am officially done, with this show you get me?” Tony said.

 

“Gotcha,” Steve replied before kissing Tony once again and pulling him up to his feet. “So, bedroom?” he asked after breaking off the kiss once again.

 

“Oh definitely!” Tony purred as he felt Steve drag him off to their bedroom. He caught a last glance at George Martin’s portrait and immediately couldn’t help but scowl at it. He then turned back his attention at Steve and said, “I’d take aliens over this any day.”

 

-

 

END.


End file.
